Markarth (Skyrim)
Markarth is one of the major cities in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. The city is located in the far west of Skyrim, in the mountains of The Reach, west of the Karth River. As a result the city has a good natural defense, even from the skies. Being a long distance from any other major city and with both main roads cutting through mountains, valleys and rugged terrain, traveling to and from Markarth is one of the most treacherous trips for travelers. The city comprises of two parts; Markarth, housing all the houses and shops, and Understone Keep, which contains the Jarls palace, the Hall of the Dead, the Dwemer Museum, the Nchuand-Zel Excavation Site, blacksmith and city ruins. Most of the city's residents tend to be quite unfriendly to outsiders. History Markarth was the former city of Nchuand-Zel, belonging to the ancient Dwemer, also known as the Dwarves, who resided in Morrowind, Skyrim, and Hammerfell during the First Era, and whose origin was located in the west-central region of Skyrim, the homeland of the warlike and barbaric Nordic tribes. Following the disappearance of the Dwemer from the face of Nirn after they attempted to control the power of the Numidium, Markarth was abandoned until the rise of the Septim Empire, the third of the Cyrodilic Empires which arose under the leadership of Tiber Septim and his successor, Pelagius Septim. Emperor Tiber Septim established the Imperial College of the Voice in Markarth which, subsequently, attracted the Nords to establish it as one of the nine cities of Skyrim. Unlike the Dwemer cities and strongholds located in Morrowind and Hammerfell, the city of Markarth was not constructed out of metal, but instead was built out of stone, likely due to the abundance of stone found in The Reach. Another theory that could explain why Markarth was constructed out of stone is that the Nordic occupiers of Markarth had constructed their own city over the ruins of the metallic Dwemer city of the same name, which may thus be underground. The Forsworn Uprising In 4E 174, Markarth and the Reach was subjected to what is known today as the "Forsworn Uprising". While the Empire was beset by the Aldmeri Dominion in The Great War, the native people of the Reach, called the Reachmen, took this opportunity to seize control of the cityThe Bear of Markarth. This was only possible as the Imperial Legionnaires stationed in Markarth were recalled to fight, leaving the city very vulnerable.Dialogue with Igmund Jarl Igmund's father was Jarl at the time, but could not quell the uprising and was killed in the struggleDialogue with Igmund. The rebellion was successful and the Reachmen ruled over Markarth and The Reach as an independent kingdom from Skyrim from 4E 174 - 4E 176. During this time, the kindgom was relatively peaceful and the Reachmen ruled their lands fairly and were making overtures to be recognized by the Empire as a legitimate kingdom.The Bear of Markarth The Markarth Incident In 4E 176, The Great War ended with the Empire signing the White-Gold ConcordatThe Great War (Book). During this time, Igmund took it upon himself to seek help from Ulfric Stormcloak in ousting the Reachmen invaders. He promised Ulfric that if he re-took the Reach, then Igmund as Jarl would allow free worship of Talos - an act that was recently outlawed at the end of the war. Ulfric agreed and marched his militia to the gates of Markarth and ruthlessly retook the cityThe Bear of Markarth. Reports vary, but it is said that every official who worked for the Reachmen was killed, even after they had surrendered. Native women were tortured to give up names of Reachmen fighters who had fled the city. Anyone who lived in the city, Reachmen and Nord alike, were executed if they had not fought with Ulfric and his men when they breached the gates. Ulfric supposedly even ordered the deaths of shopkeepers, farmers, the elderly, and any child old enough to lift a sword that had failed in the call to fight with himThe Bear of Markarth. The surviving Reachmen fled to the hills of the Reach and became known as the Forsworn. The Bear of Markarth In Markarth, Jarl Igmund kept his promise to Ulfric and allowed free worship of Talos. When the Imperial Legion arrived to restore the rule of law, Ulfric refused them entry into the city until they also agreed free worship of Talos would be allowed. With chaos running through the streets of Markarth and the reports of deaths rising every day, the Empire had no choice but to grant Ulfric and his men their worship, thus jeopardizing the peace agreement with the Aldmeri DominionThe Bear of Markarth. Eventually, The Empire rescinded upon the agreement due to pressure from the Aldmeri Dominion and Ulfric and his militia were expelled from the city. This betrayal left Ulfric bitter towards the Empire and is considered to be the initial conception of the Stormcloak rebellion. Residence When the Jarl approves the Dragonborn after helping the people of Markarth, he becomes eligible to buy Vlindrel Hall for 8000 gold from his steward, Raerek. Points of interest Inns * Silver-Blood Inn Shops * Arnleif and Sons Trading Company - General goods * The Hag's Cure - Alchemists * Ghorza gra-Bagol's - Blacksmith * Hogni Red-Arm's - Meat stall * Kerah's - Jewelry stall Houses * Endon's House - Thieves Guild Fence * Nepos's House * Ogmund's House * Smelter Overseer's House * Vlindrel Hall (For sale) Jarl's Residence * Understone Keep Other * Abandoned House * Cidhna Mine * Markarth Lumber Mill and Forge * Guard Tower * Markarth Stables * Shrine of Talos * Temple Of Dibella * The Treasury House * The Warrens Notable figures Understone Keep * Aicantar - Nephew and Assistant of Calcelmo * Anton Virane - Cook in the keep * Calcelmo - Court Wizard of Markarth * Legate Emmanuel Admand - Imperial Legate * Faleen - Jarl's Housecarl * Jarl Igmund - The Jarl of Markarth * Ondolemar - One of the leader of Thalmor * Raerek - Uncle and steward to the Jarl * Rondach - Servant in the Keep * Thongvor Silver-Blood - Thonar Silver-Blood's Elder brother * Brother Verulus - Priest of Arkay * Voada - Servant in the Keep Others * Adara - Daughter of Endon & Kerah. * Anwen - Priestess of Dibella. * Betrid Silver-Blood - Thonar Silver-Blood's wife. * Bothela - Owner of The Hag's Cure. * Cairine - Beggar of The Warrens. * Cosnach - Local drunk at the Silver-Blood Inn. * Degaine - Beggar of The Warrens. * Donnel - Old servant of The Treasury House. * Dryston - Messenger. * Eltrys - Beggar of The Warrens. * Endon - Husband of Kerah and Thieves Guild Fence. * Frabbi - Wife of Kleppr. * Garvey - Beggar of The Warrens. * Ghorza gra-Bagol - Orc Blacksmith. * Hamal - Mother and Head priestess of Dibella. * Hathrasil - Breton Smelter. * Hogni Red-Arm - Meat vendor. * Hreinn - Kleppr's son. * Hroki - Kleppr's daughter. * Imedhnain - Assistant of Lisbet and nephew of Cosnach. * Kerah - Jewelry Merchant and wife of Endon. * Kleppr - Owner of the Silver-Blood Inn. * Lisbet - Owner of Arleif And Sons Trading Company. * Nana Ildene - Old servant of The Treasury House. * Margret - Traveler. * Morven - Servant to Nepos the Nose. * Muiri - Bothela's assistant at The Hag's Cure. * Mulush gro-Shugurz - Orc Smelter Overseer. * Nepos the Nose - Elderly man. * Ogmund - Nord Bard and Expert Trainer in Speechcraft. * Omluag - Breton Smelter and resident at The Warrens. * Orla - Priestess of Dibella. * Reburrus Quintilius - Resident of The Treasury House. * Rhiada - Owner of The Treasury House. * Senna - Priestess of Dibella. * Tacitus Sallustius - Ghorza gra-Bagol's blacksmith apprentice. * Thonar Silver-Blood - Resident of The Treasury House. * Tynan - Servant to Nepos the Nose. * Uaile - Maid to Nepos the Nose. * Verulus - Priest of Arkay. * Vigilant Tyranus - Daedra hunter. * Vorstag - Mercenary at the Silver-Blood Inn. * Weylin - Forsworn agent. * Yngvar the Singer - Works for the Silver-Blood family. Cidhna Mine * Braig - Forsworn prisoner. * Borkul the Beast - Forsworn prisoner. * Duach - Forsworn prisoner. * Grisvar the Unlucky - Prisoner. * Madanach - Leader of Forsworn prisoners. * Odvan - Forsworn prisoner. * Uraccen - Forsworn prisoner. * Urzoga gra-Shugurz - Mercenary of the Silver-Bloods. Nearby points of interest Following is a list of some surrounding points of interest. * Bard's Leap Summit * Blind Cliff Cave * Dushnikh Yal * Four Skull Lookout * Left Hand Mine * Karthspire * Karthspire Camp * Kolskeggr Mine * Markarth Stables * Old Hroldan * Reachcliff Cave * Red Eagle Redoubt * Salvius Farm * Sky Haven Temple * Soljund's Sinkhole * The Lover Stone Bugs * In choosing to help the Forsworn in the quest The Forsworn Conspiracy, it is possible the bounty will never be able to be removed from the city. After finishing No One Escapes Cidhna Mine guards approach the player and enter the dialog to start the quest again. If the player chooses to be arrested and thrown into Cidhna mine, the dialog loops back to he beginning again. It is impossible to do quests in the city as canceling the dialog results in the guards going hostile. Confirmed for all systems. *Patch 1.4 fixed this issue. ** Though this is not a solution, the best way to get around this bug is to complete all the quests in and involving Markarth before returning to Eltrys at the end of The Forsworn Conspiracy. If one doesn't, all the quests within the city will be significantly more difficult as one will not only have to somehow sneak about the city, but also constantly escape the guards trying to arrest or even attack the player. If one is forced to fight out of Markarth, lowering the difficulty level is a decent solution to lower the guards' health. . *There is a glitch to get a free house in Markarth. it involves finding the Jarl while he is sleeping. Go into his room and put money in a dresser. Either leave the money in the dresser and wake him up and he will say "You have done me a great service," or the money will have to be removed from the dresser and the Jarl will need to be woken up to talk to him. * If the Dragonborn negotiates a truce between the Imperials and the Stormcloaks before visiting Markarth for the first time, the scripted event that triggers upon entry (in which Weylin attempts to murder Margret) will amusingly cause both Imperial guards and Stormcloak guards to spawn. The outnumbered faction will fight until killed by the city guards, causing no other problems. * Helping Madanach escape may trigger all the guards to constantly chase the Dragonborn in an attempt to arrest them, even long after the quest (it can also occur if the Dragonborn commits a crime in Markarth and reaches a high bounty). On the PC There is a solution to this by opening your console and setting all 3 factions that rule Markarth back to 0 fine. Codes being, player.setcrimegold 0 00018aac, player.setcrimegold 0 0008e764, player.setcrimegold 0 0002816c. ** To fix make sure one's level is high enough and enter Markarth. Upon entering the city, do not have any guards spot you, and enter the Shrine of Talos. The three guards from the previous quest "The Forsworn Conspiracy," will still be there, and the middle guard will engage in the same conversation as at the end of that quest. The other two guards will attack, and because the player is in conversation, there is no way to fight back, so be prepared. Answer the guard with "You're corrupt, Thonar is paying you," and then again with "Fine, I'll come quietly." The guard will then do nothing. After a few seconds, the same guard will attempt an arrest, and give the option to pay off the bounty. **If the quest is completed, upon returning to Markarth, one may still get arrested. The bounty will still be there and there may be no other option but to resist arrest. ** Another way to fix this bug is to give Martkarth to the Stormcloaks at the negotiations near the end of the game. All of the Markarth guards will be replaced with Stormcloak Soldiers who will no longer try to arrest you for your involvement in the quest. However, if you commit any criminal acts such as trespassing, theft, or murder it will start up again. *Even if the Forsworn questline went off without a hitch, the corrupt guards may still be present in the Shrine of Talos and attempt an arrest or attack. The only real solution is to avoid this place all together after completing the quest. References Interactive map Gallery Markarth guads.png Markarth 3.png Markarth 2.png Markarth 2.jpg Markarth 00.png Markarth 01.jpg Markarth Map.jpg MarkarthbyRiniir.jpg|Markarth (Aerial view) MarkarthbyRiniir2.jpg ---- de:Markarth it:Markarth es:Markarth Category:Cities Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Cities Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations Category:Skyrim: Markarth